<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Коньки и лёд эльфийского леса by fandom All Figure Skating 2020 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020), Zabriskie_Point</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342585">Коньки и лёд эльфийского леса</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Figure%20Skating%202020'>fandom All Figure Skating 2020 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zabriskie_Point/pseuds/Zabriskie_Point'>Zabriskie_Point</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Figure Skating RPF, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Genderswap, Humor, One-Sided Attraction, Romance, Мелкотексты нерейтинг 2020, ФБ-2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:13:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Figure%20Skating%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zabriskie_Point/pseuds/Zabriskie_Point</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда морозная зима будит фантазию.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Работы фандома фигурного катания с ФБ-2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Коньки и лёд эльфийского леса</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="text">
  <p>Зима в том году выдалась морозной и снежной. В Лихолесье это, правда, нравилось не всем, но многие юные эльфы были в восторге от красивого белого снега, сверкающего в лучах солнца, словно горы невиданных сокровищ. Среди радующихся белому убранству эльфов был и Таурион. Едва он увидел, сколько снега выпало в лесу, ему захотелось снова стать ребёнком, строить снежные крепости, валяться в сугробах, кидаться в приятелей снежками…</p>
  <p>И Тауриона так сильно потянуло в озорство, что он, недолго думая, скатал крепкий, идеально круглый ком, чтобы кинуть им в первого оказавшегося рядом эльфа, неважно даже, в кого. Вот как сильно Таурион жаждал зимнего веселья! Он был уверен, что внезапная жертва сперва рассердится для вида, но затем непременно звонко рассмеётся и, слепив такой же крепкий ладный снежок, кинет им в Тауриона, стараясь попасть в нос или в плечо, а затем, не дожидаясь ответа, быстро слепит второй…</p>
  <p>Но представив, что его невольной мишенью окажется Леголас, которой, скорее всего, не хочется играть в снежки, Таурион тут же поник и поскучнел. Ведь принцесса наверняка холодно взглянет на Тауриона и язвительно спросит, не собирается ли тот вспомнить детство и снова лизнуть на морозе ножик, и упорхнёт, не дожидаясь ответа. Таурион мысленно отругал себя за порывистость не к месту. Может, его снежок и не угодит в Леголас, но как теперь избавиться от мысли, что такое возможно? И что Леголас, конечно, не обрадуется, получив снежком в лоб? Не зная, как поступить, Таурион, запустив свой снаряд в самое дальнее дерево (и попав), поплёлся ко дворцу, решив заняться чем-нибудь полезным. Дела упорядочивают мысли, об этом он знал с детства. Например, ему нужно пришить пуговицу на куртку и заточить ножи. Осмотреть свои пока не готовые поделки и украшения. И что-то забросил он гравировку по серебру…</p>
  <p>Тут Таурион остановился и хлопнул себя по лбу. Леголас же любит кататься на коньках, он сам видел это прошлой морозной зимой, когда к ним прибыли гости из Ривенделла! То есть, конечно, гости прибыли не к ним: Элладан с Элрохиром навещали родичей в Лориэне и на обратном пути решили заглянуть к подруге в Лихолесье, и заодно передать той привет от Арвен. Леголас очень обрадовалась визиту друзей и, чтобы дорогие гости не скучали, предложила им покататься на коньках, вспомнив, как в Ривенделле ради этого даже заливали каток. Эладдан и Элрохир, а также несколько эльфов из их сопровождения с радостью согласились.</p>
  <p>Таурион, которому кататься не предложили, тогда не огорчился, а просто пристроился на дерево повыше и наблюдал, как  Леголас болтает с одной из своих подруг, затем как помогает той закрепить коньки и, наконец, как они выходят на лёд, изящные, улыбающиеся… Леголас там была самой красивой, даже красивее, чем всегда… Ну, Тауриону так показалось. К её подруге подъехал эльф из свиты сыновей Элронда и отвёл ту в сторонку, должно быть, поговорить о чём-то. Оставшаяся троица спокойно каталась недалеко от берега, беседуя, судя по виду, о чём-то приятном, улыбаясь друг другу и, как Таурион понял, решая, что же они станут делать на льду. Леголас предлагала рисовать на прозрачной глади реки красивые узоры, обозначая в воздухе, какие бы фигуры они могли изобразить, а её собеседники, судя по всему, предложили танцевать, как в Ривенделле. Лихолесская принцесса звонко рассмеялась и, ловко проехав по льду, вычертила коньками цветок. Таурион, снедаемый чувствами, незаметно слез с дерева и пошёл прочь, так и не узнав, танцевала ли Леголас с сыновьями Элронда или те согласились рисовать красивые фигуры — ночью пошёл снег, а потом уже было не до проверки, нарисовано ли что-то на льду. А потом наступила весна и лёд растаял.</p>
  <p>Может, предложить Леголас покататься на коньках? Вряд ли она согласится танцевать с Таурионом, но рисовать фигуры по льду, если подумать, принцесса может согласиться. Ведь это почти то же, что гравировка, правда? Так Тауриону, во всяком случае, казалось.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>